fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 21
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 21 For a moment, all five of us just stood there. We were looking at him quietly, the Yce User, and he at us. The snow kept hitting my face, like hundreds of little needles. I was staring at the man, who didn’t even flinch at the snow. He just stood there, his blue eyes clearly visible through the blizzard. And then, from one moment to another, he was gone. I looked around desperately, and then I found out that I couldn’t even see Sates, who ought to be right next to me. “Sates? Santuric?” I yelled out. I heard a dim voice answer me, sounding like it was very far away, but I knew it couldn’t be, they were right next to me just a moment ago. Then I was reminded of a terrible memory and automatically turned around to look behind me, almost expecting to be hit in the back of my head. I flailed around in the thick mist for a moment, but it was quickly wearing me out, being so thick, it felt like I was underwater. I told myself to calm down, and came to the conclusion that I had to find the others, so I held up a hand and started to walk in the general direction of where I thought Sates was. I walked slowly forward for about a minute when I began to see red flashes to my left. It seemed like someone was flashing fyre, so I started running in that direction, but when it seemed like I was almost there, they vanished. I was now lost again, stumbling around in the cold, that was now starting to get to me. Then I heard the sound of a foot crushing snow right behind me. I turned as quickly as I could, but it was too late. Before I could react, a set of knuckles hit me square in the face, knocking me over. My vision was black for a brief second, but I then instinctively threw a wave of fyre in front of me. The thick mist was burned away and left a clearing for a moment, and I could see the face of the Yce User looking right at me, but then it condensed again he was gone. I could feel the panic in me, but I fought it off, now was the time to calm. Santuric saved me the last time I was in a situation like this, it was no guarantee he could do the same now, if he was even still alive at all. I got on my feet and closed my eyes; they were of no use anyway, and listened for any sound. For a while, the rushing of my ears was the only sound I could hear, but then I heard a slight sound of a foot crushing snow behind me. I was prepared this time, so without turning, I shot a fyreball out behind me and heard the pained voice of the Yce User, and the thump of something hitting the ground. Then, all of a sudden, the mist lifted and I could see what was going on. The guy was lying scarily close to me, a black mark dead center on his chest. Sates were stumbling around about 20 meters from me, Deff had found the spire and was holding on to it and Santuric was hurrying towards me, blood streaking down his left temple and a slight limp. I turned towards the guy who was getting on his feet and was looking at me very angrily. With a frown on his face he said “No one, EVER, hit Miithz!” He threw a few bolts of Yce towards me, all of which I countered with fyreballs, but the mist that was created was enough for him to be out of my field of vision for a brief second, and when the mist cleared he was speeding towards me in a jump, two spikes in hand that was raised to hit me straight in the chest. I would have been done for if he hadn’t been blasted away by the bolts of fyre. “FINISH HIM!” Santuric yelled to my right, standing with a raised, smoking hand. The guy, Miithz was lying on the ground smoking now; soot covered about half of his Mistsatsu suit. I raised my hand towards him, preparing to finish him off, but something in me held back. “Shouldn’t we question him?” I looked over my shoulder and said to Santuric. “No, watch out!” he yelled back, limping towards me as fast as he could. But when I turned my head, Miithz had jumped at me again, coming towards me at a great speed. But this time, my hand was already raised, so I threw a fyreball at him with just half a meter between him and me. But it didn’t hit him. A split second before it made contact with him, he vanished in a poof of thin mist, and my fyreball blew up a hill of snow. I looked around confused to see where he had gone, but then I heard a sound behind me. I turned around just in time to see, what looked like the mist condensing into a person. I didn’t stop to think this time, now I just raised both my hands at him and focused all my power into raw fyre to fyre at him. For a moment I was blinded by the bright light of the fyre and the concentration it took to fyre it, and when I could see again, only the hip and down was left of Miithz. A few hours passed while we rested in a makeshift hut we had fyre’d. It seemed Miithz had gone after Santuric first and me second as he was the only one injured. Apparently, they had been in a hand-to-hand struggle with Santuric almost having taken over, but then Miithz had punched him in the face with a fist from his Mistsatsu suit, kicked him in the shin and had taken off. Santuric had recovered just fine, and was now out, trying to tap into the spire to get some information. I was sitting on a chair I had fyre’d, so was Sates and Deff. We were all quiet, Deff was eating something and Sates had leaned back, resting. I was thinking to myself about what I had just done. All my life I had been sure I would never have to kill a person, but that had obviously changed now. So this was what I had to do to survive? They wouldn’t hesitate to kill me for a second, so…? Well, all’s fair in love and wa… But Santuric entering the hut interrupted my line of thoughts. “I’ve found it.” He said quietly. “I know where the Yce Tower is!” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting